More then a Dream
by SkinsFan2106
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have the whole camp to themselves for a whole week. Some weird things come up and they need to know if they were ment to be together or were only suppose to be friends. Fan fiction is movie verse. Rating High teen possibly M
1. Chapter 1

**Please write a review enjoy. **

Percy's POV

A week. A whole week just with Annabeth. Sure she was beautiful and she almost kissed me but we can not go one day without fighting . The first day I had a really weird dream.

~_Percy's Dream~_

_Annabeth entered my cabin. She smiled at me as she walked toward me."Hello Percy"She said kindly. For some odd reason she pinned me down like as if we were sword fighting "Annabeth what the hell are you doing"I manged to say "Just relax Percy it's okay I promise not to hurt you". Before I could protest she kissed me. Her tongue slipped into my mouth. She ripped her clothes off and began to pull off my shirt. "Don't you see what I want Percy" she said "Not exactly"I said "I always get what I want, I want you inside me understand"_

_~End of Dream~_

I woke up sweating. I ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. Am I going nuts. Why would I dream something like that. Could I possibly like Annabeth. I wonder if she was dreaming something like my dream.

Annabeth's POV

~_Annabeth's Dream~_

_I felt hot water splashed against my body steam covered the room. I was pretty sure I was in a shower. What was I even doing here. I heard the curtain move back. I turned around and saw Percy. I looked around for a towel to cover my__self but found nothing. He came in backing me up against the wall "Percy what are you-" he cut me off, pressing lips to mine. To my surprise I kissed back. He planted small kisses on my neck. I was helpless He was in control and I was helpless._

_~End of Dream~_

I woke up startled at first then I eventually calmed down. Okay so maybe I like Percy the real question did he like me too. I had to find out as soon as possible. Did the dream mean something if it did I had to find out. I wasn't going to let this bother me anymore I needed answers now.

**Tell me what you think please be honest and if you didn't like it just don't put a really rude comment but still be honest **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter enjoy!**

Percy's POV

I took a jog on the dock the next after noon. When I reached the lake I saw Annabeth. She wore a light gray blue tank top, denim shorts,and sandals.

''Hey'' She said once she saw me

''hi'' I said back

"Listen I really need to talk to you"

"Okay whats on your mind"

I took a seat next to her

''Did you have any weird dreams last night?" She asked me

''Yes why did you''

''If dream involves water then we had the same dream"

"What?"

She explained her dream and I told her mine

''Okay that only means one thing" I said

"What?" She asked

"You like me"

"Hey you like me too"

"Do not"

"just say it you like me"

"You say it"

''You say it''

Without thinking I pressed my lips against Annabeth's. To my she kissed me back. We stood there kissing for about two minutes or so. When we broke apart she said breathlessly

''We need to have sex"

"What"

"Just to know if it means something"

"if it doesn't"

"we stay friends''

''Okay"

**please write a review **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter enjoy! I'm totally hooked on this story. Feel free to send me a private message. **

Annabeth's POV

The plan was simple. Percy had to spend the entire night with me. If it means something then we'd possibly be more then friends. He walked me back to my cabin.

"You know this is the craziest plan I've ever heard" He said to me

"I'm not crazy just desperate for answers" I said "I'll start the shower,stay hear and come in whenever your ready"

I walk into the bathroom and waited for the water to heat up. I felt helpless I knew nothing about love how was I suppose to do this. I got undressed and step in the shower. The hot water calmed me down, but my heart was still beating out of my was chest. I heard the curtain go back. I turned around and saw Percy. He stepped in, closing the curtain behind him.

"Hi" I said

he looked up and down at me I blushed and felt the need to lecture myself so I did

''I look-'' He cut me off

''Beautiful''

''what?"

"You look beautiful Annabeth"

He kissed me before I could protest. I kissed him back. He moved the kissed down to my neck. After a few minutes I shut off the water. He wrapped a big towel around us. He touched me cheek then we were both dry. We walked to the bedroom with the big towel around us. I pushed him down and climbed on top of him. I kissed him on the mouth, neck, shoulder, and stomach. He flipped us over, now I was on my back. He planted a kiss on my breast. I gasped when he began sucking on it. I felt warm inside I felt loved. Maybe I did feel something for him. What was I going to do.

''please I want you inside me'' I said feeling helpless

He slipped inside me it hurt at first but then I pleasure. I knew one thing I loved him

**tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up the next afternoon wrapped around Percy. He woke up smiling at me.

"Good morning" I said brightly

We talk about last night for a while. I was the first to ask him if he felt something. To my surprise he said yes. I was even more happy until the voice in my head said

_"If you say yes then you'll never see him again"_

If we continued this the gods would be war. I loved him it only took me now to realize that,but in order to keep him alive so I'd never lose him I'd have to hurt him.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I didn't feel a thing" My voice was weak and I sounded like I was on the verge of tears

"Annabeth I-"

"I think you should go we wouldn't have been anything, anyway."

When he left I cried. I wanted him to stay but it wasn't worth losing him. I hurt him. Possibly broke his heart.

Percy's POV

Once I got to my cabin I punched the wall repeatently. Why couldn't I have a realtionship with Annabeth. I completly lost it after that. I ruined everything in my cabin. Annabeth found me that night punching the wall again.

"Percy what the hell happend to this place!" she yelled over the banging

I didn't respond I only contined to punch the wall

"Percy stop it! I'm sorry!"

I stopped and turned around to face her

"What do you have to be sorry for it's not your fault I trashed my cabin"

I walked into my room and Annabeth followed

"Percy i have to tell you something"

"Annabeth nothing you say or do will ever-"

"Don't say that!"

"Give me one good reason"

"Because I love you. I said what I said so our parents wouldn't fight and mother wouldn't send monsters to kill you and so I wouldn't lose you lose you! Your someone I'm thankful to have in my life"

I grabbed he face and kissed her I felt tears coming down on her cheeks. She pulled away and said

"I can't see you anymore from now on lets be friends We'll see what happens from then on"

She was slipping away from me I loved her but if she wanted that I'd agree

"Lets have one more night the weeks almost over anyway"

She smiled and pulled my shirt off me this time I'd make it last

**The end sorry this took so long No rude comments if you didn't like the ending I'll make new fan fictions **


End file.
